Conventional methods and systems for control of digital audio devices typically require user activation of media player terminals or operation of a remote control. For some applications which employ digital audio devices, such as karaoke systems and interactive entertainment systems, the conventional methods and systems do not allow for user control of the digital audio player based on voice commands. For interactive entertainment systems and media player applications, such as karaoke, it is an inconvenience for a many users to operate media player terminals and/or use a remote control. For example, a user may not have access to control buttons of the media player. Similarly, use of a remote control may not benefit media player applications, such as karaoke, as it can decrease a user's experience.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method which allows for voice control of a media player and addresses one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.